Kingdom Hearts: A New View REVISED
by xstarryxskiesx
Summary: This is the revised, and BETTER version of the first KHANV. Action, adventure, drama and romance! Rated for cussing, violence, and references. [DISCONTINUED. read inside for details.]
1. Kairi has a cousin?

_This story is shared. Chapters are written by both Shelby and Skye. _

_We have decided to re-start KHANV because the first one SUCKED. It really did. I had never played KH (everyone gasps) but now that I have and understand stuff (like the lake in Wonderland is FAKE, not real.) I've decided we should start over and let me make a fool of myself while I know what I'm doing. It's funnier that way. AND I understand stuff._

_Shelby_

**Kingdom Hearts: A New View**

**Revised**

**Chapter One**

Two girls sat at the café in Traverse Town, waiting for…nothing. They were just sitting there eating cake and drinking coffee. Well, one was drinking coffee. The other was drinking water. The one with coffee had blonde hair, brown eyes, jeans and a t-shirt. This was Skye. She's weird. But that's okay. The one with the water had brown hair, green eyes, khaki capri pants, and a t-shirt. And a black hoodie. This was Shelby. She's weird too. But that's okay…

So, they were sitting, drinking water and coffee and eating cake; Chocolate cake, when they hear the cry of "SORA!" from the teenage ninja they don't…exactly…know. Shelby immediately stood up, looking for the brunette.

"Sora's here?"

Skye raised an eyebrow. "Sora…?"

Shelby nodded. "I need to find him."

"Why…?"

"Cause I just…need to."

"Oh, okay."

Suddenly, Yuffie, who's name they did not know at the time, came running out from behind a corner chasing Sora. "Yuffie, let go!" He choked. Yuffie was hugging him so hard he was choking…sorta.

"You're alive! YAY!" Sora's face was turning blue and it was kinda funny but Shelby had questions so she decided to save the poor boy.

"Hey!" Yuffie and Sora stopped and looked up. Yuffie released Sora, saw something shiny, and chased after it.

Sora stood up from where he had fallen on the ground and brushed off the dust that wasn't there.

"You're Sora." Sora looked up. Shelby was walking towards him, her hands stuffed in the pockets of her hoodie.

Sora nodded. "Yeah…I am. What's it to you?"

Shelby took her hands from her pockets and crossed her arms over her chest. "Sorry, Mr. I-can't-save-myself-from-a-teenage-girl-cause-I'm-an-as-."

"Shelby." Skye warned though she thought this was pretty funny.

Sora glared at Shelby. "What do you want?"

"Answers."

"To…what?"

"Questions."

Sora blinked. "Whatever. Just…hurry up. I'm busy."

"Where's Kairi?"

"You know Kairi?"

"Yes. Now, where. Is. She." She asked that like he was five-years-old cause she can be a smart-ass sometimes. But it's funny.

"How do you know her?"

"I'm her cousin."

"She has a cousin?"

"Obviously."

"Oh."

"Where is she?"

"I dunno. I've been looking for her but my _help_ left me so now here I am and I'm trying to find Kairi and Riku and-,"

"Riku?" Sora nodded. "I'll help you look for them. Even though I don't like you." Sora and Shelby narrowed their eyes at each other while Skye screamed. They looked at her.

"What?"

Skye pointed to the…sky. "That."

Falling from the sky was metal body parts. Sora groaned. "Not again!"

---

_Shelby: Sorry the chapter is So short. I'm…bored…so I made it short. Whatever._

_Skye: -has no idea Shelby has started a new KHANV-_

_BYE!_

_REVIEW!_

_o0_


	2. DAMN BLINDFOLD!

_Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts._

_Summary: KNANV Revised…basically. xD Two girls help Sora on his quest to find Riku and Kairi. Rated M for language, violence, language, more violence, language, and did we say language already?_

**Kingdom Hearts: A New View**

**Revised**

**Chapter Two**

"So, how do you know Riku?" Sora asked as he dodged an attack from Guard Armor.

"The same way I know you." Shelby answered shortly as she attacked one of the arms.

"How do you know me?" Sora asked, giving the final blow to the other arm. Skye hit one of the legs.

"Rumors. You're the keyblade master. Everyone knows you."

Sora glanced at the weapons Shelby was using. They were two thin metal rings that gave off electricity when they hit the enemy. Sora decided to stay on her good side. "Where did you get the ring things?"

"They're not _things_. They are lightning rings. And they are _very_ dangerous." Shelby hit the arm, and it blew up.

"I just have a regular sword." Skye said, making conversation.

"Almost done!" Sora yelled as just the torso was left. Shelby hit the torso and yelled "Thunder!". Bolts of electricity surrounded her and hit guard armor. The torso exploded into hp and mp balls. Shelby hooked the rings to her belt loop and started to walk away.

"Where are you goin?" Sora asked. Shelby shrugged.

"Dunno. But I'll be back." Skye crossed her arms over her chest so she looked mad until Shelby was out of view. When they could no longer see her Skye uncrossed her arms and sighed.

"Ice cream?"

Sora shrugged. "And poker?"

Skye smiled.

----------

Shelby stared over the edge of the clock tower at the fountain below. She could just barely hear the sound of the rushing water as it hit the pool at the bottom of the fountain. She sat so her legs were dangling over the edge. She looked at the sky and sighed, laying back on the tower. She closed her eyes.

"So, you know me from rumors?"

Shelby sat up and turned around, narrowing her eyes. "Yes, Riku. Rumors. Now go away and find Sora or something. I'm busy."

"What have you heard about me?" He asked, ignoring her 'warning'. He was wearing a cloak and a blindfold. She didn't like it.

"Not much. Just that you were friends with Sora."

He crossed his arms and smirked. That blindfold was getting on her nerves. "Nothing _good_?" That blindfold really was annoying.

"I don't know what you want Riku but you better go tell Sora you're here so you can help him find Kairi and I can get on with my life." She glared at the blindfold. He smiled. "Take off the damn blindfold!"

He did and she immediately turned away from the hypnotizing, beautiful blue. "Why don't you like me? There's no reason to be mean. I've done nothing to you."

"I can't." She growled, glaring at the space in front of her.

"Why not?" He was mocking her, she thought.

"I've had bad experiences," She started through gritted teeth. "And I don't know how to trust anymore."

She stood up and jumped off the edge of the tower. As she walked away she turned to look at Riku, but he was already gone.

----------

Shelby reached the green room. It was just after dark. She walked in and couldn't help but smile. Sora was sprawled across the bed, asleep. Skye was sitting in a chair at a table, her head resting on a pile of cards. She too was asleep. Shelby climbed onto the wardrobe and surveyed the room. Sleep wasn't an option tonight. She still couldn't trust anyone. Not even Skye.

---

_Shelby: Sorry this is so short. Short is better in a way. It allows more chapters to the story, and better ideas and rambling. YAY rambling!_


	3. Hi? oO

**HI! Skye wrote this one. Be happy. Also, we aren't gonna stick to the game as much… that makes it boring.**

**Disclaimer: Spiffeh Square and Disney own kh. BUT I WILL GET IT! HAHAHAH! (is hit with KO dart)**

The next day after staying at the hotel (and many fights about who slept where), they set off to find the effing keyhole.

"GOD DAMN KEYHOLE!"

"Maybe we should follow Cid's advice to go ring the bell that would reveal the keyhole…?"

"I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT!"

"Ok, I'm going to ring the bell. Bye!" Skye skipped off with Shelby on her tail leaving an angry Sora behind. On the way they stopped at the item shop.

"Ooohh… YAY! THEY HAVE WEAPONS!" Shelby hid behind a nearby barrel.

"HOLY CRAP! EVERYBODY RUN!" she screamed, while Skye happily ran inside.

"They have _scythes_!" Skye said happily, pulling one off the shelf. "How much?" she asked Huey.

"10000 munny," he said. Skye pulled her sword out.

"This is a piece of shit. You want it?" Huey looked at her.

-----

**Skye: HOLY CRAP! HE DIGS MEH!**

**Shelby: -.-;;**

-----

"I'll give you 7000 for it," he said. Skye shoved it and the munny for a scythe on the counter, and left.

As they left the shop, Shelby saw a little boy with blonde hair peeking out at them from behind a box. "Hi! What's your name?" she asked. The little boy took off. "Hey! Come back!" They chased the little boy, and when they cornered him in the Second District, Shelby asked, "What was that all about?"

The boy didn't answer, just said, "My brother will beat you up." Shelby raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, and how old is he? Two?"

A much deeper voice said, "I don't look two. Do I?" They spun around and saw a blonde teenager, he looked about fifteen. Not two. Fifteen. (this is the BHK for those of you that are complete idiots) The little boy ran up to him and hugged his legs.

"Brother! They tried to _kill_ me!" Shelby raised her other eyebrow.

"Yeah… that came from where…?" But as soon as the words were out of her mouth, Skye had rushed forward, scythe in hand. She swung it at him, but the boy put one hand on each side of the blade and swung it behind him, Skye still attached. She landed on his shoulders.

"Ah…?" was all Skye could say. He looked up at her.

"Hi…?" they said at the same time. Skye stood up (yes on his shoulders) and jumped, doing a flip in mid air and stuck her landing.

"Show off…" Shelby muttered.

"Name's Ash, by the way," he said. "Nice scythe." Skye blushed. "Thanks."

"And this is Jay," He said, gesturing at the little boy now hiding behind Ash. Shelby stepped forward.

"I'm Shelby, and the one with the scythe is Skye," she said. "We are staying over there." She pointed to the hotel.

Sora came running. "I… knew… something was wrong… when I didn't hear… bell…" For effect, he fell over.

"Run much?" Skye said. "By the way, Ash, Jay, Sora. Sora, Ash, Jay."

"Nice to meet you all. My mom owns the Gizmo Shop. It's not really a shop. Dunno why it's called that," Ash said. "So I'm an heir to something that doesn't really make money. Doesn't make sense." Skye smiled. "Hey, where are you guys going? Could… we come?" he asked.

"Of course! Sora, do we have room in the gummi ship?" Skye said. Sora nodded.

"Will… we need a car seat?"

"SORA!"

-----

Skye pulled on the rope, and the bell rang for the final time. Ash looked at the fountain and smiled. There was the keyhole. They all jumped down and ran for the fountain.

"Last one there buys smoothies!" Sora challenged. We all laughed and Ash picked Jay up to help him. Skye got there first, then Ash, then Sora, then Shelby, then… Riku?

"Hey man!" Riku high-fived Sora. "Just came to check up on you. I'll join you for smoothies," Riku said. Sora nodded and sealed the keyhole, then we left for the café.

**Yeah, more shortness. x.o well, not really a cliffie, but sorta. What is Riku really there for? Hm… R&R!**


	4. PIRATES!

**Skye again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kh or Fallout boy or Corona or Linkin Park…**

We reached the café and Riku bought the smoothies.

"Sooo, why are you really here?" Shelby asked.

"I-I just wanted to check up on you!" Riku stuttered.

"Riiiiiight. And I'm Orlando Bloom," Skye said. Riku, Sora and Ash exchanged glances that said, 'Who-in-the-HELL-is-Orlando-Bloom?' Skye rolled her eyes. "Not that you would _know_ or anything…"

"He's a really famous, really hott guy." Shelby said. Riku eyed her, going up and down her body. "Are you _checking me out?_"

"N-no!"

"Suuuure…"

We finished and stood up, Riku waved and left, then we went into the Second District to get our stuff. We started walking to the World Exit, and Jay said, "I love you, Bee!" He grabbed Shelby's legs.

"Where'd Bee come from?"

"You know, ShelBEE…"

"Oh." Shelby literally peeled him off her by his collar and dropped him like a bug. "Can we PLEASE leave?" Shelby said, annoyed. Sora nodded, and we headed for the gummi ship.

"Hey Ash, don't you have to tell your folks where you are taking your little brother?" Skye asked.

"They don't care about us. Our dad died when Jay was born, and our mom is always drunk, and when she's not drunk, she's getting laid." Jay raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, Jay, when you are older."

Skye closed her eyes. "I'm sorry." All of the sudden, she saw everything, including this she did _not_ need to see. Everything Ash's mom has done. She opened her eyes. "She would _hit_ you!"

"How'd you-" Ash stopped and started walking for the First District. Skye ran to keep up.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I guess it's a new power-"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH! SHOUT OUT TO THE ENTIRE WORLD ABOUT HER! SEE IF I CARE!" Ash ran the rest of the way to the First District and disappeared through the double doors. The rest of the group started to chase him, but Skye stopped them.

"Guys, you stay here. This is between him and me." She ran through the doors and saw Ash sitting at a table in the café.

"Ash…? I'm sorry. I didn't know. Forgive?" Ash smiled. Then he did the thing Skye least expected him to do. He hugged her. "Ah…?" Skye said for the second time that day. She smiled, hugged him back, then rested her head on Ash's shoulder.

He whispered in her ear, "I forgive you."

-----

"So… where we going next?" Skye asked, aboard the gummi ship. Sora shrugged. "Yeah, don't _say_ anything… Might kill you…"

"PIRATES!" Jay squealed. We looked where he was pointing and we saw a huge pirate ship. With a skull… on it…

We landed. Not on the ship. We got out just in time to see a dude get thrown out of a bar.

"AND STAY OUT!" The guy stood up.

"Bitchy bar owner…" he said. He spied us. "'Ello. I'm Capitan Jack Sparrow. Come with me to the _other_ bar on the _other_ side of town. My treat," he said.

"We aren't old enough to drink," Shelby said.

"Welcome to the Caribbean, love." Shelby blinked.

"You look like Johnny Depp," Shelby said loudly.

"Who's that?"

"I dunno…"

Skye had the feeling they were going to get drunk that night.

-----

On the way to the _other_ bar, Ash stared at Skye. He couldn't help it. He was attracted to her. He ran his eyes up and down her body.

He slowed down when he reached her chest. _Check her out. She must be at least a size D... WOAH! BACK UP! SMACK YOURSELF! BAD ASH! BAD!_ He smacked himself.

"You ok…?" Sora asked.

Ash jumped. "I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"Do what?"

"Nothing, nothing… or something... I MEAN NOTHING!"

"(Cough) idiot… (Cough)" They reached the bar and Skye pulled Ash aside.

"You were staring at my chest."

"I WAS NOT!" Ash tried to leave, but Skye pulled him back.

"Be happy I can't read minds, because you had a VERY perverted look on your face." Skye walked off and got a Corona light.

"I've always wanted to have one of these," she said. A guy walked up to her.

"Did it hurt?" He said.

"Yeah, you are gonna say when I fell from heaven. Very funny." She poured the rest of her beer on to the poor guy and ordered another. "Hey, Coors light for the blonde over there," Skye said, pointing to Ash. The barman nodded and gave her the beer. Skye stalked off, looking for some goon that would dance with her to 'Dance, Dance' by Fallout Boy.

-----

About one hour later, Skye was drunk and loving it. She went up to Sora.

"Hey hottie. Wanna come back with me to my room?" Sora backed away, even though he was half drunk. "Where ya going? Can I come?" Unfortunately, Ash was drunk too. Skye was laughing like a drunk and dragging Ash along to a room.

"NO! STOP! I WILL NOT ALLOW ANY-"

----

**Skye: this is an M rated… oh. Never mind, you can say it! n.n**

**Shelby: I don't want to o.O**

**----**

"JAY IS TOO YOUNG TO BE AN UNCLE RIGHT NOW!" So she dragged a drunken Skye, a drunken Ash, and a drunken Sora back to the ship in which Jack had stolen, but not before pausing to glare at the water the ship was floating in. Little Jay was stuck to her leg so she was lugging four people around. She threw them all back into their rooms (making sure Skye and Ash stayed separate), went back to her room, lied down and put on Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park.

Jay snuggled up to Shelby and fell asleep. She absentmindedly stroked his hair. (**a/n just do you know, this is like a motherly love. Not bf/gf. Pervs.**) Shelby sighed and turned the music off and moved Jay into Ash's room, then decided against it. She moved him back in with her and fell asleep.

-----

She woke up to Jay poking her in the ribs. "Ow Jay, that hurts," She said. So Jay moved up and poked her arm. "Ok, I'm up, what is it?"

"Um, Brother is awake… I thought you might want to keep an eye on him," he said.

"OK I'M UP!" Shelby said. She hopped up and went into Skye's room. Fortunately Ash wasn't there and Skye was. They were more than likely hung over.

"HI!" Shelby screamed in Skye's ear. She jumped and fell out of bed.

"Ow, I was already hung over now I have a headache… WAIT! I'M HUNG OVER! WHAT DID I DO LAST NIGHT?" Skye cried. Shelby kept a calm smile.

"Nothing. I made sure of that," She said.

Skye got on her knees and started chanting, "I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy!"

Shelby smirked. "Come on; let's find Ash before he kills someone. He was more drunk than you," she said. Skye nodded and followed her out, occasionally bumping into walls and saying excuse me.

They finally found Ash outside on the deck, trying to get past Jack so he could steer. _Wow, _Shelby thought, _He is so hung over, he makes Skye look sober!_

Ash saw Skye. "Hey! I had a great time last night!" Skye's eyes widened. "Nah, just fucking with you." He laughed. "That sounded wrong." Shelby swung him around towards her and kissed him on the cheek while hugging him.

All Shelby said, "New power. It heals all status problems." Skye stopped and walked away.

Jay gazed at Shelby. "Ohhh… Are you dating Brother?" She ruffled his hair.

"You wish." Then Shelby walked away. Ash followed Skye.

Then there was awkward silence between Jay and Jack.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"I'm… gonna follow them…"

"Ok. See ya."

"Bye."

-----

**Shelby: Skye wanted me to kiss him -.-**

**Skye: Oh come ON! It was the power!**

**Shelby: YOU are the one that likes him! I thought you liked Sora, anyway…**

**Kairi: HEY!**

**Shelby: Where'd you come from…?**

**Kairi (pulls off hood) (it is Riku): Come on, Bee. Would you rather kiss me…? (charming smile)**

**Skye: (is blinded by light of Riku's smile) HEY! WE DON'T WANT TO KNOW ABOUT YOUR SICK FANTASIES, RIKU! **

**Shelby: Tune in at the end of next chapter for the continuation of this…thing…**

**(in the background Riku is chasing Shelby, but hasn't taken off Kairi suit so it looks like Kairi stole Riku's head. o0 the end)**


	5. Vix the Cough Drop

**Disclaimer: We don't own KH or Anything else that isn't by us, like cool songs that I mite add, and stuff. xD**

**This chapter is by, like, both of us…**

Everyone was standing on the deck of the ship. Those who were drunken the night before were now only half hung over. Skye was leaning on the railing of the ship. Ash was leaning on the door that led below deck, Jay was watching a hermit crab, and Shelby was staying away from the water.

Suddenly, there was a big crash. Everyone looked towards Ash, because the sound came from where he _was_ standing. He was still in the same spot, but he was like, on the floor. Someone had opened the door and he fell. Everyone rolled their eyes and went back to doing…nothing.

Then, suddenly again, there was a splash. Skye had jumped over the side of the ship because she wanted to… 

Ash ran over to the side of the ship and jumped into the water too. Jay followed, but he soon started sinking… Ash grabbed him and pulled him above water. "I FORGOT MY FLOATIES!"

Ash pulled the floaties out…of…no where. Everyone gave him a weird look. "What…?"

"Where did those come from…?"

"A shop…"

"There isn't a shop in the water." Skye gave him a stupid look.

"I Know…" everyone that was listening rolled their eyes and went back to what they were doing…again.

Skye looked up towards the ship. "Shelby, are you coming in?"

Shelby appeared by the side of the ship, but didn't make any attempt to get in. "No way."

"Why?"

"I just…don't want to."

"Oh come on!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"I don't wanna talk about it!" she walked off.

Ash and Skye looked at each other and shrugged.

Ash climbed back onto the ship. Skye stared at him cause his shirt was sticking to him. Jay laughed at her. Skye went to get out also, but remembering how Ash's shirt was sticking to _him_ and how wet _she _was, she sunk lower into the water. Shelby threw her a towel.

----------

Jay walked up to Shelby and pulled on her sleeve. "I wanna go swimming again. Will you come with me?"

Shelby faked a smile. "Maybe some other time, kay?"

Jay nodded sadly. Ash walked into the room. "Hey."

"Hey…"

"Hey!" Jay said to fit in.

Suddenly there was a cry of "Kitty!...Mouse!...Cheese!...Eww. Bad cheese."

There was the sound of boxes crashing, the walls shook, and then a mouse ran by the doorway, but disappeared down the hall. Skye skipped into the room. She was holding a kitty. It was all black. It had yellow eyes.

"I shall name it Artemis."

"I shall call it Vix…because I can." Skye gave Shelby a weird look.

"You do that. But isn't Vix a cough medicine…?"

"So. Come here, Cough Drop!" The cat came.

---------

Skye hugged Artemis as Jay was poking her.

"Jay… please stop poking me…"

"No! Shelby let's me poke her! Besides, it's fun!"

"Not for me. And Shelby has something called patience." Jay walked away.

Jack called to everyone. "We are making landfall to gather supplies! COME NOW!" he cried. Skye put Artemis on the ground and she followed Skye out to the deck.

"You didn't have to yell," Ash said, rubbing his ear. But Jack ignored him and left the ship. They looked at each other, shrugged, and followed.

Skye headed straight for the clothing shop, while Shelby headed towards the weapon shop with Jay in tow. Ash and Sora had disappeared into the food court.

Shelby was looking at a really cool sword while Jay was staring, wide eyes, at some really sharp knife. He reached out to touch the shiny edge, but Shelby grabbed his arm. "It's gonna cut you if you touch it." She gave him a stern look and released his arm. She walked off. Jay touched the shiny metal. "OWW!"

Shelby reached towards a set of dao broadswords. They had black hilts with imbedded emeralds. She was about to pull the swords from the shelf when a blindfold was tied around her eyes. "Guess who."

She put her hands on her hips. "Prince charming?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Close enough." Riku removed his blindfold from Shelby. He had stopped wearing it for some…odd…reason.

Shelby turned to face him while Jay walked over to them. "You're a weird looking girl. And you need to shave…Brother shaves. I didn't know girls shaved."

Shelby smiled at his…stupidity.

Riku looked down at him and ruffled Jay's hair. "Don't worry, you'll be a weird looking girl one day too." He looked up at Shelby, a playful smirk on his face. "Your…son?"

"Eww no! What do you think I was doing when I was eight?"

"Shelby! Come! Now! Clothes!" Skye pulled Shelby from the store. Jay followed. Riku sighed and left.

Skye pulled Shelby into the clothing shop. Skye ran over to the cashier and came back with a HUGE pile of clothes that the cashier had been holding for her. "You _have got to _try these on!"

Shelby shrugged and walked into a dressing room. Jay walked off to the men's department, even though nothing there would fit him…yet. After a _while_ Shelby and Skye came out of the dressing rooms. Skye was wearing a white tube top and a white mini skirt that had a pink ribbon tied around the waist. Shelby was wearing the same thing, only the top and skirt were light blue and the ribbon was black.

"I'm gonna need something to go with this top…" Skye slinked off towards the lingerie department. Unfortunately, Ash had just walked into the store. He followed her.

Meanwhile, Jay walked up to Shelby. He was wearing a long sleeved button up shirt that was about ten sizes too big. "Does it fit?" He squeaked. His eyes were all wide with hope.

Shelby smiled. "Maybe in a smaller size." She pulled him towards the little boys' department.

Back with Ash and Skye, Ash watched as Skye looked through racks of…clothing…. He snuck up behind her. "Boo…?"

Skye jumped, dropping the things in her hands. Ash looked down at one of the bras she had dropped. _Suspicions of bra size confirmed! _He smirked. Skye slapped his arm playfully. "You scared me! Oh, and guess what! I got a new power last night!" He sweatdropped.

Sora walked into the clothing store. It was kind of hectic. Shelby was trying to pull Jay off a shelf and Ash and Skye were in a department he didn't want to go to. He decided to go back outside and get a coke. Hopefully, everyone wouldn't be too long.

-------------

**Shelby: NOooooooooooooooooooo! **

**Riku: AHhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Skye: (has cheese sauce filled water gun) MUHAHHAHAHH!**

**Jay: o0**

**Ash: CHEESE!**

'**Cough Drop' : DAIRY!**

**Sora: We might need a napkin over here…?**


	6. Look at This

**Skye wrote most of this one… ALSO! I'm NOT gonna give Ash the Keyblades in this story, you'll see in the sequel to KHANVR… Yes there will be a sequel and a third… quel… But anyways I am giving him Super Strength. YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KH! YAY!**

As Sora sipped his coke, he heard shouts issuing from the Clothing Store.

"NO! THAT'S PERSONAL! DON'T TOUCH- AH!"

"Oh, so _that's_ how it works…"

"YOU BITCH!"

"SKYE! JAY IS HERE YA KNOW!"

"GOOD FOR HIM!"

He shrugged. _Guess I'd better go sort this one out… _he thought. He tossed the empty coke can aside and went back in; just to see something he didn't want to see.

Ash, struggling with the clasp on a bra, Skye tugging it back and cussing him out, while Shelby covered Jay's ears.

"STOP!" Sora cried. When that did nothing he whistled, and everyone froze.

"Hey, that's pretty cool," Skye said. "Teach me?" Sora narrowed his eyes, then did a Sora pout. "Aww… not the Sora pout!"

Ash reluctantly gave the bra back to Skye, and she muttered an apology. Shelby uncovered Jay's ears just to have Skye say, "EF YOU ASH!" Jay smiled.

"What's ef?"

"A letter."

"Oh…"

Just then a crash came from outside, followed by screams. "Pirates! Everyone hide! Flee for your life!" Skye brought out her scythe, and Shelby took out her rings. Sora summoned his keyblade, Jay had bought a dagger at the weapon shop, and a battle began.

They fought through pirates until they reached the source: the Black Pearl.

-----

Skye and Ash looked for the Capitan, while Sora, Shelby and Jay distracted the crew.

Skye ran through the labyrinth that was the Black Pearl.

"Where is the friggin Capitan's Quarters?" She rounded a corner. "Oh. There it is." Ash walked up to the door just as the other three joined them.

"Hey, Jay. You alright?" Ash asked. Jay nodded and pointed to the door. "Oh yeah." He pushed it open.

"'Ello, poppets." It was Barbossa, standing there as if waiting for them. He shot at nothing in particular, but ended up getting a bullet in Ash's leg. Skye screamed.

"Get out of here! Take Ash!" Sora yelled to Skye. She nodded and shakily helped Ash from the room, and ran for it..

"Now where were we?"

-----

Skye opened the door to the shower and put a robe on. She went out into the room in the random hotel she had brought Ash to.

"Hey," Ash said. Skye jumped.

"Oh, hey. Your leg hurt?"

"Like shit."

"Here, I need to change the bandages." Skye walked over to him and was about to pull them off, when he jerked away.

"No! It'll hurt!" he said, sounding remarkably like Jay. He then did a Sora pout.

Skye sighed. "Look at this." She dropped her robe to her elbows. Ash's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, while Skye ripped the bandages off and closed her robe. She listened to Ash scream then she replaced them with new ones.

"You… just…" Ash seemed at a loss for words.

Skye just smirked and walked away.

**Slight shortness, forgive. The boss battle continues next chap! Also… I got the robe thing from a movie I don't own, called the Long Kiss Goodnight. Way coo action movie. Anyway. WE SAW HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE TONIGHT! It RAWKED out LOUD!**

**-----**

**Skye: (blushes)**

**Ash: O.O**

**Shelby: oO**

**Sora O.O**

**Kairi: -.-**

**Riku: O.O**

**Jay: What…I miss something? I went to buy a coke. What happened?**

**Shelby: (has water gun full of cheese that she stole from Skye) MUAH! (shoots at Riku for staring)**


	7. Continuation of Boss Fight

**HEY! o0 This chapter is mostly by Shelby cuz the last chapter was like, ALL by Skye -.-**

**Disclaimer: We do not own KH because we suck. But we're saving up like 50 million dollars to buy it. So far we have 50 cents! Yay us!**

Shelby and Sora and Jay were fighting Barbossa. And he was kicking their asses. So far, Sora had three minor gun injuries and a bruise. Shelby had two minor gun injuries and one that would be hurting for a while. Jay had remained un-shot but had a bruise because he fell off a desk.

Shelby hit Barbossa with one of her rings, since her left shoulder had been shot and she could only use her right arm. The electric shock from the ring slowed him down, allowing Sora to hit him with the keyblade and Jay to jump from the desk and onto his back, clutching onto his neck for dear life.

"Jay! You idiot!" Shelby yelled. While Sora distracted Barbossa Shelby grabbed Jay. She set him on the floor and went back to fighting. Jay just stood there, pouting.

"I might be stupid but I'm not an idiot!" Jay said, using one of Shelby's lines.

"Oh _come on!_ Jay!" Jay started helping.

Finally, a few gun shots and electric shock wounds later, Shelby, Sora and Jay had beaten Barbossa. He was lying on the ground, in pain. As they all walked, or limped, out of the room, they each insulted him because he couldn't fight back.

"You really need better fighting skills. You won't always have a gun." Shelby took his gun.

"You're mean." Jay ran after Shelby.

"You suck." Sora shook his head as if he was disappointed. He followed Shelby and Jay.

When they got off the ship, Jack came running over. "Did I miss something?"

-----------------

The door slammed open and Shelby, Jay and Sora walked in. Shelby and Sora were injured, but Jay was just fine. He was skipping along licking one of those swirly rainbow lolly pop things. Shelby and Sora both collapsed onto, different, beds. Skye ran over to Shelby, now fully dressed, and started to bandage her shoulder. Sora had already removed the bullet by using 'Cure'. But the wound was still pretty bad.

As Skye finished bandaging Shelby she said, "I hope you won't complain when I have to change these bandages." She shot a glare at Ash, who was still sitting shocked on a chair.

Skye walked over to bandage Sora. He complained some. He didn't like having to be bandaged when he could use cure.

After everyone was bandaged Jay walked over to Ash. "Brother, are you ok? You look kind of…pale…did someone attack you?"

Ash blinked. "In a way…" 

Jay skipped off to find more candy.

"What did we miss…?" Skye walked out of the room to find Jay.

"You don't really want to know…"

"Oh…OH! Ok."

--------------

Sora had sealed the keyhole before they left the Black Pearl. So now, they were on the gummi ship, ready to go to the next world. Jay was pushing buttons, that were thankfully not working. Then, he pushed a button and the ship made a weird sound. He stepped away from the buttons and put on an innocent look.

"Jay…"

"I didn't do it!"

"Do what…? I was just gonna ask you to get me a coke."

"Oh…no! Get it yourself!" Skye glared at him, then went to get herself a coke. "Shelby, you want a coke?"

On the map thing they could see… "The coliseum?" Sora sounded happy. "Maybe there's a competition!"

Shelby rolled her eyes. "We should be saving Kairi, not practicing for some competition."

They landed. The all got out of the gummi ship. There was a competition.

"Who are we gonna fight?"

Before anyone could answer, a wall came crashing down. A three headed dog just kinda…stood there. "That!" Skye groaned.

"Not _another_ boss battle!" They all brought out their weapons and kicked butt.

Cerberus used that dark matter attack where all 3 heads spit dark matter onto the ground. "Eww… that's just gross," Shelby said. "Here Jay, hit the heads!" Shelby picked Jay up on her shoulders and he stabbed it. "Gross… I don't like this dog…"

"I never liked dogs!" Sora yelled. After many (large) bite wounds and Jay stabs later, the dog fell over.

Shelby stared at it, then kicked it. It twitched. They stared and then went inside.

"LyKe oMg wE wANnA cOmPeTe!11" Skye said. Phil looked at her.

-----

**Skye: What is it with all the Disney characters looking at me?**

**Shelby: -. - I give up.**

-----

"Well… if it ain't Sora and the gang. What happened to the pantless duck and tall dog?" Phil asked.

"They… uh… had to go…?" Sora tried. Phil bought it.

"If you gotta go, you gotta go. Now you'll be entering?" Ash nodded. Phil looked at Jay. "Sorry, only ten and older." Skye took out her scythe. "But… I could make an exception!" He took the chain down and Skye put Artemis down on the pedestal, then they went into the Arena.

"What are we fighting? Heartless?"

"Cloud?"

"Herc?"

"HADES!"

"Jay!" Jay just said that to fit in. Phil joined them.

"Ok, split into pairs, you'll be fighting heartless, then each other. Got it?" Phil asked. We looked around.

"We'll have uneven pairings," Ash pointed out. "Ah well! I'm with Skye and Sora!"

"I want Bee on my team!" Jay cried, falling over out of excitement. Shelby picked him up.

"Come on little guy, we need to practice." They walked off to the darkened Arena, while Sora, Skye and Ash stayed in the lit one.

**WITH SHELBY**

Jay was actually doing well. Every time Shelby would go to hit a target, Jay would beat her to it. "Am I doing good, Bee?" Shelby nodded.

"Very good, Jay."

"Am I as good as_ Brother?_" Shelby laughed.

"Almost!"

**WITH SKYE, ASH, AND SORA**

"_Cloud?_ What do you mean we have to fight _Cloud_ first?" Sora said, distraught. Skye however was quite happy.

"CLOUDIE-KUN!" She ran up to Cloud, and was about to hug him when he grabbed her by the collar.

"Do I know you?" He said, apparently used to this.

"No!"

"Begin!" Then there was a lot of action, fighting, and blood, but they eventually won. Cloud handed Sora a keychain with a chicken (**A/N I know it's a chocobo, but deal with me.**), Skye an attachment for her scythe and Ash a necklace that would increase strength.

"Now you and the other team have won the beginning rounds. Take a break, and come back in five minutes," Phil said, and we went back into the lobby.

Skye put the attachment on her scythe and it became double ended. "Sweet!"

Sora hooked the keychain on the keyblade and it turned into Metal Chocobo.

Ash just put the necklace on. Yay him. Then they left. Yay them.

They met with Shelby and Jay in the darkened arena. They had finished fighting the heartless they had to fight, and had practiced some. "Ready?" Skye asked.

Shelby smirked. "You bet."

They started to fight each other, just because they had to. It was dark, but the could still see as long as they weren't in the shadows. Shelby went to hit Skye, but she blocked the attack. Jay was fighting Ash, who was actually losing because he didn't want to hurt his little brother.

Sora went to help Ash fight Jay. Skye back Shelby into the shadows. Shelby was expecting a hit from Skye, but it never came. So she stepped forward to get out of the shadows, but was grabbed from behind. She spun around, knocking her 'captor' to the ground. She got ready to hit Skye, but was stopped when she found out it _wasn't _Skye that had 'captured' her.

"Riku!" She glared at him the stepped from the shadows towards where Skye was. Skye saw Shelby and happily ran over to her so she could hit her. Riku stepped from the shadows and Skye stopped. Shelby took this chance to attack. She jumped into the air and kicked Skye in the stomach. She went flying backwards.

Shelby smirked then ran over to help Jay. Riku followed. "I never thought you guys would turn on each other!"

Shelby hit Sora, who was also shocked to see Riku. "We're just practicing."

Ash didn't really care that Riku was there, so he wasn't distracted. Riku decided to help with the fight, even though he probably shouldn't have. Oh well. Eventually, Shelby attacked Ash while Jay distracted him. Riku attacked Sora and Skye received another kick from Shelby. Yay Shelby. Shelby and Jay and Riku eventually won.

Shelby helped Skye off the ground and Sora and Riku talked for a while and Jay and Ash joked some. Then, they all went to see Phil. For winning the tournament Phil gave Shelby a pole that could connect to her rings, Jay got a stuffed Moogle plushie that didn't do much, and Riku didn't want anything. He was just glad to help Shelby win. (HA!)

They decided they should go back to the gummi ship. It had a small lounge thing they could sleep in. They all needed rest. Except Jay. Cause he had energy.

So, they all boarded the gummi ship.

---------------------

**Jay: (huggles moogle plushie.) YAY ME!**

**Shelby: 0o**

**Riku: (looks in mirror) (is blinded by light of own smile)**

**Skye: MINE!**

**Shelby: o0**

**Ash: HEY! What about me? **

**Skye: -.-**

**Sora: o.0;;**


	8. Numb the Pain

Ash looked out the window the next day and saw the next world.

"Oh God no… Please no…" He fell over and scooted backwards over to Skye's part of the lounge and leaned against her bed… thing… She woke up and sensed tension in the air and she wrapped her hands around his forehead.

"What's wrong, Ash-san?" He stood up.

"We are going to my home. I don't want to," He said, and hung his head. Skye looked out the window.

"Twilight Town? What's wrong about"- she stopped when she turned around to face Ash. His shoulders were shaking and tears were hitting the floor. She ran over to him. "Ashie-kun? Talk to me. What happened there?" He looked up and sat down.

"That's where my dad died. He was a construction worker and was helping build the rails for the train station and some _bitch_ comes barreling down the tracks and… hit him." His shoulders were shaking more violently now. Skye hugged him and let him cry on her shoulder. Shelby woke up, saw the pair and fell back on the pillow. She rolled her eyes. Jay, who was lying with her, said, "Is _Skye_ dating Brother?" Shelby smiled.

"High possibility…"

-----

They landed, and Ash was the first one out for some… odd… reason… Jay looked up at the clock tower. "Ooohh, Brother? Is that the clock tower that you said we owned?" Ash winced.

"By the way, guys… I kinda forgot to mention… We're filthy stinking rich…" Ash said.

-----

**Ash: n.n;;**

**Skye: O.O (falls over)**

**Shelby: O.O**

**Sora: O.O**

**Artemis: MEW! n.n**

**Jay: KITTEH!**

-----

Skye fell over. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE FILTHY STINKING RICH!" she cried.

"Well, he probably means that he's… oh I dunno… RICH!" Sora cried. "Besides, that _would_ explain where you got those pants… and those rings… Uber-spiffeh, man…" Ash smiled.

"Uhmmm, thanks… I guess… but these were given to my by… nevermind…" he said, looking down.

Skye wrapped her arms Ash's waist. "It's ok, Ash. I know you've had bad times here," she said.

Ash said, "I need to be alone." He walked towards the cemetery barely visible down the road. Skye went back to Sora and Shelby and Jay.

"Poor Ash, I… just wish I could help him," Skye said as she watched Ash disappear over the horizon. Artemis meowed and Jay picked her up.

-----

Ash picked flowers from the small garden in from of the cemetery. He fought to hold back tears and went in the gate. He walked around until he found his father's grave. He couldn't hold the tears back now. They streamed freely down his face.

"I'm sorry Daddy… I never wanted you to go…" as he said the last word his voice broke. He sat down. "You know, I never forgot the day we first played catch. How old was I? Five?" he went on like this for a long time, tears still coming. He was jerked back to reality when he heard his name being called. He looked at the gate, where Skye was standing.

"Ash? We have to go… coming? Shelby made steak!" she said. Ash stood up.

"Yeah." He stood up and walked over to her. "I miss him…" He started sobbing. "Please Skye… Make this pain stop… I want to be six again, when you never had a care about anything… just about having fun… Please Skye…" He rested his head on he shoulder. "Please…"

Skye pulled away from the tight embrace. "I can't make it go away, but I can numb it for a little while." She leaned forward until their lips met. Ash pulled away after a few seconds.

"Thank you."

------

**If this chap made you cry at all, please say so! It actually boosts meh confidence. o.0**

**Skye: (blushes)**

**Ash: (is still sad, but slightly happier)**

**Sora: O.O**

**Shelby: O.O (walks away)**

**Jay: YAY!**

**Riku: … o.0**


	9. roller skates

**I don't own kh, and we have decided to open a Lemonade Stand to raise money for it! Buy a glass in reviews! n.n Also, this chapter is an AshxSkye chap. Bee is writing the next one and I think that one will be ShelbyxRiku… x3 **

**Shelby: (pushes Skye out window) NO! MY CHAPPY! (writes chapter)**

**Skye: Itai… O.O HEY! (Helps write)**

Skye and Ash walked quietly back to the place they were staying at. Ash wrapped one arm around Skye's waist and she rested her head on Ash's shoulder. (**Have any of you noticed that this is the second time Skye has done this? That would mean she is taller than Ash o.0**) Skye gave Ash a kiss on the cheek, and after about five minutes they arrived at the random hotel. (**There seems to be a lot of these**)

They sat down at the huge table and Shelby plopped a steak on each of their plates. They scarfed it down, and by the time they were done, the sun was about to go down.

Ash claimed that the sunsets here were beautiful, and he took Skye to the roof. It was indeed beautiful. There was a rainbow of color, from reds and oranges to blues and purples. Skye leaned on Ash, and then brought him inside.

"Ash, that was beautiful." Skye wrapped her arms around Ash's neck and kissed him lightly. "Come on. Jay hasn't seen you in a while. You guys should go do something like… ah… I dunno… maybe go play outside with him?" Ash smiled and nodded, then walked over to where Jay was. He squatted so he could see Jay eye to eye.

"Brother?"

"What?"

"Can we play tag?"

"Sure…I guess…"

"Not it!" Jay ran away, almost running into a wall because he was running so fast.

"Aw man! I always fall for that!" Ash ran away to find Jay.

Shelby, Skye and Sora watched them run off. Sora just stared for a minute then stood up. "I'm gonna go….do…something. BYE!" Sora walked off.

Skye stood up and slowly walked after Sora. "I'll…make sure he doesn't…break anything…" She walked off.

Shelby stared after them…they had a guilty look on their face…. "HEY! COME BACK!" …they didn't come back.

She sighed…there was a big silence… "This is…boring."

"I can fix that." Shelby spun around and glared at Riku.

"Don't do that! How did you get here without making _any_ noise?"

He walked towards her. She couldn't move for some odd reason… He wrapped his arms around her waist and she suddenly had the nerve to move again. She pushed on his shoulders, trying to get out of his grasp. "Riku! Stop! Let go!"

He let go, not wanting to make her mad. "Shelby…" 

"No, Riku! Leave me alone!" She ran out of the random hotel they were in. She looked behind her, thinking he had left because she didn't hear footsteps, but he was there. And he was _gliding_! She stopped, amazed he could glide. "You're…gliding…?"

When he reached her he stopped gliding. "Not exactly." He lifted up the bottom of his cloak. Shelby turned away.

"Eww Riku! I don't want to see that!"

Riku couldn't help but laugh. "No, look." She did, slowly.

She gasped in delight. "Roller skates!" Riku nodded and let the cloak fall back down. He stepped…or rolled… a little closer, but Shelby backed away. "No…Riku, stop. Go away! Leave me alone!" She kept backing away and thought her voice seemed to break with each word her expression was straight. "Just leave!"

He could hear Jay and Ash coming back so he decided he should leave. He didn't want her to be madder than she was, and didn't want Ash or Jay there with them.

------

**Shelby: o0**

**------**

"Alright." He sighed and turned to leave. As he walked out the portal thing Shelby noticed his blindfold was gone. She shrugged and stuffed her hands in her pocket, turning to leave. But…she pulled a piece of black silk cloth from her pocket. His blindfold! "He didn't…" She shook her head and walked towards the hotel room…that was still random…to find Ash and Jay.

-------------

"SORA!" Skye yelled, pulling a glass vase from his hands. "You can't break this one too! I already paid 500 munny for the other one you broke!"

Sora sighed. "Sorry."

"Leave me alone!" Skye looked around at the sound of Shelby's voice.

"Shelby…?"

"She's not here." Sora commented as he picked up another vase.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious- SORA!" there was a crash.

"Sorry…"

"Just leave!"

"That's Shelby!" Skye ran from the store, pulling Sora with her as the shop owner yelled at them for breaking another vase. Skye and Sora ran towards Shelby's voice and rounded a corner, only for Skye to stop short and Sora ran into her. "Oww!" Skye hissed quietly so as not to make Shelby and Riku aware that they were watching. Skye pushed Sora behind the wall and they watched as Riku left.

"Riku-," Sora started but Skye finished.

"Is a jerk who stalks Shelby."

"He's my best friend! Riku- hey, he left!" Skye gave him a look that said 'duh…'

Shelby started to walk back towards the (still random) hotel room and Skye and Sora followed behind her, making sure they weren't seen.

----------

Shelby sat in the hotel room, alone. Sora and Skye and Ash and Jay hadn't returned yet. She wasn't exactly alone though… "MEW!" Artemis jumped into her lap and purred loudly before promptly falling asleep. Suddenly Jay ran into the room and slid across the tiled floor on one knee. Ash ran in after him. "SAFE!" Jay stood up and ran over to Shelby.

"Bee, guess what! I won! I scored five home runs in one slide!" Shelby ruffled his hair. She likes to do that doesn't she?

"That's ten times better than your brother. Congratulations!" Ash cocked an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yup."

Just then Skye and Sora walked in. Shelby smirked at them. They sweatdropped. "What?"

"You really shouldn't spy on me." She stood up and walked towards the door. As she passed Ash she whispered, "And you and Skye make such a cute couple…but in a cemetery?"

Ash sweatdropped and Shelby walked out of the room. Skye, Sora and Ash all looked at each other. There was a small silence, which Sora broke. "You guys kissed in a _cemetery_?"

"YAY!" Jay squealed. He ran over and hugged Skye's legs. "You _are_ dating Brother!"

------------

**Shelby: Yay me! My new powers rawk!**

**Skye, Sora and Ash: (sweatdrop)**

**Jay: IM A LITTLE TEAPOT SHORT AND STOUT! HERE IS MY WHISTLE! HERE IS MY SPOUT!**

**Ash: IT BURNS!**


	10. bubbles!

**Disclaimer: If I owned kingdom hearts… I WOULD BE IN IT! and… BE PAIRED WITH SORA! And… KAIRI WOULD BE PAIRED WITH RIKU! Ok I'm done. This chapter is written by both Skye and Shelby.**

The next day, Jay and Shelby went to a toy shop, and looked around. Then Jay found bubbles.

"BEE! BEE! _Can I get it?_" he asked, his eyes shining. Shelby smiled.

"Ok!" They took the bubbles to a register, and Shelby paid thirteen munny for it.

When they got to the hotel, Ash had packed everything up.

"We are going to my house!"

-----

As they dropped their suitcases in Ash's house- er, _mansion, _Ash wrapped his arm around Skye's waist and kissed her head.

"Welcome to my house! Of course, we are the only ones here, but yeah…" Ash smirked. "EVERYONE GETS THEIR OWN ROOM!" Everyone took off, heading for the room of their choice.

Skye and Ash got to the same room, at the same time. Ash blushed. "This is my room… but we can share! It's a queen size bed." Skye nodded, blushing as well.

After everyone settled in, Ash proceeded to give them all a tour of the house.

"This is the kitchen… help yourselves… and this is the home theatre… and this is the game room… and this is the bowling alley…" Ash redirected everyone back to their rooms when, during dinner, Jay fell asleep in his oatmeal.

"Ok! Bed time! Jay, you are with Shelby… I'm with Skye, and Sora… you are alone. Again."

Skye walked back to Ash's room, and locked the door before he could get there. Ash banged on the door.

"OPEN THE DOOR!"

"I can't!"

"Why?"

"I'm changing."

"…oh…" Skye opened the door, and let Ash in. She climbed onto the bed and lay down, gesturing for Ash to join her. He, instead, walked over to the balcony, and Skye followed, as they gazed at the moon.

"…beautiful," Ash said. Skye smiled.

"It is." That's when she realized, he was referring to herself, as he was gazing at her when he said it. Ash wrapped his arms around her.

"Skye… I love you. I am attracted to you. You are my all, and… I need you."

Skye nodded. "Ash, I love you!" Skye moved forward and kissed him.

They broke apart when bubbles popped on them.

"JAY! How… how long have you been there?" Ash asked, blushing furiously.

Jay said, "What do you mean you 'need her'? She's right there!"

Ash scooted Jay out of the room and went back to Skye, but in that short amount of time, she had fallen asleep on the bed. Ash smiled and joined her.

-----

Shelby sat on the railing of the balcony, in her room, not Skye and Ash's. She stared at the moon, which seemed bigger than usual since she was really far from the ground. This place was huge! She heard the door to her room open and she slid off the railing, onto the balcony. She walked into the room and was greeted by Jay.

"Bee!" he ran over and hugged her legs. "I missed you!" Shelby raised an eyebrow.

"Jay, you were gone three and a half minutes."

Jay nodded, "I know." He blew some bubbles at her and Shelby couldn't help but smile.

"I think it's time for bed, Jay." Jay frowned, but nodded. He handed Shelby his bubbles and ran over to the bed. Shelby put Jay's bubbles on the bedside table and Jay was asleep within minutes. Shelby walked back out to the balcony and watched the stars a few minutes before she felt she was being watched.

She spun around, pulling her rings from her belt loop, and was ready to throw them at whoever was behind her. There was no one there, weirdly enough. "I know…" someone poked the middle of her back, making her tense up, but laugh all the same. Being poked there made you laugh no matter how unhappy you were.

She spun around again and saw Riku, smirking. She glared at him, replacing her rings to their spot. "Don't do that, because next time I won't hold back. I'll hit you."

Riku pushed a piece of hair behind her ear, and smiled. "You wouldn't hit me."

She glared at him, but didn't move. "Try me."

He stepped a little closer and this time Shelby wanted to move, but she couldn't. She seemed to be stuck to the spot. Luckily the look on her face didn't match how she was feeling. Riku's hand came up to her cheek, and his fingers ran over her skin. Her glare softened, though she didn't know why. She leaned into his hand, his smile growing.

There was a moment where everything seemed to stop. Neither made a sound. Riku looked into her eyes, searching for anything telling him how she felt. Shelby stopped glaring and she was able to move again, but she didn't. Her mind was screaming for her to move, get away from him. Slap him! But her body wouldn't listen.

Suddenly, everything was moving again. Jay walked lazily onto the balcony, rubbing his eyes. Riku stepped away from Shelby and Shelby glared at him again. Jay looked up at them sleepily. "Bee, can cheese talk?"

Riku raised an eyebrow and Shelby laughed. "Dream?" Jay nodded. "No, Jay. Cheese can't talk." Jay nodded, briefly looked at Riku, and walked back inside. Riku looked at Shelby, but she stared in the direction Jay had just gone. She finally looked at him and sighed. She rubbed her arm to keep herself busy. "I think…you should go."

"But…"

"Just…go. Please." Riku nodded sadly, and walked through the black portal thing that he always appeared and disappeared out of. When he was gone Shelby leaned against the wall, sliding to the ground and pulling her legs to her chest. "Damn him."

-----

Sora woke feeling something wet dripping on his forehead. He tried to sit up, but was pushed down by some other…force. He opened his eyes to see Jay sitting on him with a cup of water positioned over his forehead. He was carefully dripping water on Sora. "Jay…?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Chinese water torture."

"Excuse me?"

Jay jumped off him, dropping the cup on the bed, soaking the sheets. "Brother told me to." Jay skipped from the room.

Sora stared at the wet sheets for a while then scrambled from the bed, just as Skye walked in. "SORA!"

"I didn't do it!"

"I told you not to drink water before bed!"

"But Jay-,"

"I'm not changing the sheets! Meet us outside in twenty minutes." Skye slammed the door and Sora sighed. He turned on a blow dryer and dried the sheets. He then dressed and left the room.

He met everyone outside by an old oak tree that was just…there. Skye gave him a dirty look, but that was all. Jay ran over to Shelby, who was leaning against the tree cleaning her rings. "Bee?"

"What?"

"Where do babies come from?"

Shelby almost dropped her rings and everything went quiet. Skye looked at Ash, who was bright red. "Well, you see Jay, babies come from-,"

Jay interrupted her with a high pitch squeal "BUTTERFLY!" everyone sighed in relief as Jay ran off, forgetting the question.

Suddenly, a girl jumped from the tree and landed in front of them. Her left hand rested lightly on the ground and her black eyes shone up at them. She stood, smirking, as she pushed a lock of black hair from her face. "Hi, I'm-,"

"AHH!" they were interrupted by a scream and a loud thump. Something black landed on the ground next to the girl.

Ash leaned towards Sora and whispered, "What is it?"

"I dunno…poke it."

"I'm not poking it! You poke it!"

"No!"

Jay pushed them out of the way and walked towards the black blob…thing. "Hi!" he said in his high pitched voice. The thing jumped up revealing a girl about Jay's age. She looked just like the other girl, only smaller. And her eyes were bright green, not black.

The older girl sighed. "I'm Mina and that's Kat."

Jay gasped. "KITTY!"

"No, it's Kat." Kat said.

"That's what I said, kitty."

"No, it's Kat."

"I know, that's what I said. Kitty."

Kat glared at Jay and Jay smiled sweetly. "Uhh…want some bubbles?"

-------

**Shelby: ….**

**Skye: Sora, I can NOT believe you wet the bed.**

**Sora: It wasn't me! it was JAY!**

**Jay: n.n;;**

**Shelby: What was he doing in your bed in the first place?**

**Sora: 0.0;;**

**REVIEW RESPONSES!**

_**Kingdom219: Understandable, but that wasn't really a plotful chapter. Besides, as you can see, we aren't done with Twilight Town!**_


	11. lyke whoa o0

**Disclaimer: We don't own Kingdome Hearts 1, 2, or CoM. Yeahh….. xD**

**Sorry it to9ok so long to update! Happy Chrismahannuzwanzakah! This chapter was written by Shelby. And Skye is gonna kick her ass for writing this without her seeing as how this was Skye's idea anyway…yeah…xD**

Shelby, Jay and Kat watched as Mina and Sora sparred. They had decided Mina and Kat could come along since they had no where else to go. They were in the same position Ash and Jay were in, weirdly enough. Sora threw a fire attack at Mina, but she blocked it with her swords. Shelby found it weird that they were the same swords she had seen in the weapon shop a few days ago, but she found everything about Mina weird.

She shrugged it off, telling herself there was nothing to worry about. She just didn't trust her yet. She had said it herself to Riku, _"I don't know how to trust anymore."_

Mina swung one of her swords at Sora, but he blocked it, the force from the keyblade throwing the sword from her hand. Mina glared at him and attacked harder, her eyes glowing. Shelby glared at her, but snapped her head around when she heard Skye scream.

Shelby couldn't see anything because of a wall, but Skye had screamed and no one was doing anything about it. She jumped from her spot on the ground under the tree and grabbed the sword that had been thrown from Mina's hands. Shelby had left her rings in Ash's house since they would just be sparring and she would just be watching Jay and Kat.

Mina yelled at her as she took the sword, but it didn't register. Ash, noticing Shelby's panic, jumped from his spot on the other side of the yard and ran after her. He hadn't heard Skye scream but something had to be wrong if Shelby was panicking.

Sora stopped and looked after them, causing him to almost be hit by Mina. She didn't see why they were stopping just because a girl had screamed. She had heard Skye scream but she didn't care. She was sparring and nothing else mattered.

Sora ran after Shelby and Ash after telling Jay and Kat not to go anywhere. Shelby had already reached where Skye had screamed from. Skye was on the ground but she hadn't been there long. Shelby could tell. She had screamed way before she had hit the ground. Skye had a large scratch on her left cheek, and a hard glare was on her face.

Standing across from Skye was Riku. He was glaring at her, and breathing heavily as if they had been fighting for a while now. Ash and Sora arrived and Ash helped Skye stand up. Riku's eyes seemed to be glowing red, and only Shelby seemed to notice. Ash wielded his keyblades and Sora readied his to fight. Sure, Riku was their friend, but he had hurt Skye. Surely something was wrong.

"Riku-," Shelby started, her voice harsh, but she was interrupted by a fire spell being thrown at her. She hadn't expected it, and it hit her, throwing her back onto the ground. She hissed in pain and glared at Riku. Something was definitely wrong, though no one else seemed to notice.

"Shut up." Riku demanded. Shelby shut her mouth and Sora moved to help her up, but Riku gave him a 'don't you dare' look. Sora stopped. Ash and Skye wondered where Mina, Jay and Kat were and hoped they wouldn't come over. They didn't need more trouble.

Riku looked at Skye. He smirked and stepped towards her, and she hardened her glare. Ash made a move to go towards her, but Riku threw a fire spell at him and Ash was thrown back into a pole. He groaned in pain as he hit he ground. Everyone else froze, afraid to move.

Riku reached Skye and grabbed her arms forcefully. He pulled her forward, as she struggled, and pressed his lips hard against hers. She tried to pull away but Riku held her firmly. Then, everything seemed to stop. Riku gently pushed Skye away and stumbled backwards. His eyes turned to normal, Shelby noticed, and tears formed. Skye's were already falling.

Ash was yelling in the background but no one heard him. Shelby's mind was screaming at her to yell at him for that, tell him he couldn't do that to Skye. Tell his she was Ash's. But she couldn't. She pushed herself off the ground and ran, dropping Mina's sword. Riku looked at Skye, then at Ash, who was now standing, and fuming.

"Skye, I'm so sorry." Riku whispered, his own tears starting to fall. Ash lunged for him, but he ran. Not in fear of Ash, but in fear of himself. Ash let him go, and turned to look at Skye. He felt tears swell in his own eyes as he looked at her. Tears mixed with blood from the cut on her cheek, and a scrape on her arm was bleeding, staining her shirt. He stepped forward to hug her, but she pushed him away and ran back towards the house.

Ash looked at Sora, a desperate look on his face. But Sora's face held the same look. This was going to be one messed up day.

----

Shelby paced around her room, her fists clenched in anger. She was so fuckin pissed at Riku. He had kissed Skye when he knew Skye and Ash had _something_. He had come to her room just the night before and confused her, acting so differently than usual. But, today he hadn't seemed right. That wasn't something Riku would do. That wasn't his doing. That wasn't Riku.

----

Skye buried her face in Ash's pillow, ignoring the blood that was still spilling from the cut. She sobbed, the tears only making the cut burn worse. She ignored it. She clenched the sheets in her hands and screamed into the pillow. How _dare_ he! How dare he kiss her! He knew she and Ash…no, she couldn't think of Ash right now.

The look on Ash's face had killed her. It had broken her heart, shattered it. She shook, her anger at Riku swelling within her. And to kiss her in front of Shelby? That made things so much worse. Everyone knew he liked Shelby. A lot. How could he do that to _her?_ Even though Shelby never showed any affection to Riku, everyone knew that deep down she had to have some feelings for him. She never showed any affection towards anyone, except Jay.

The door opened and Skye tensed. "Skye?" She sighed in relief. It was Ash. She didn't say anything to him for he wasn't the exact person she wanted to see at the moment. But Ash knew she was awake, so he walked over and sat on the bed, gathering her into his arms. She buried her face in his chest, leaving her bleeding cheek away from his clothes. He had brought a wet cloth and he gently wiped away the blood and tears as he kissed her forehead.

----

Riku paced the roof top of a shop, his tears no longer falling for he had no tears left to cry. His anger at himself and at Axel had doubled in the last hour and he had no idea what he was going to do about it. It wasn't his fault he had kissed Skye. It was Axel's fault. He had tried to fight to possession but he wasn't strong enough. Riku sighed and ran a hand though his hair.

Shelby had to be mad at him. She had run away as if she cared, but this was Shelby he was thinking about. Shelby, the girl who never showed emotion and was tough as nails. Of course, the night before she _had_ allowed him to touch her, even if it was just her face he had loved it. If only that little…brat hadn't interrupted them. He could've kissed her. Though, even if he had Shelby would be even madder at him.

He sighed. He needed to talk to Shelby. He needed to tell her it wasn't his fault. He needed her to know so many things, and maybe he could tell her now, as long as Jay stayed out of the way. And he had to do it now before they left.

----

Sora, Mina, Kat, Jay, and Artemis walked back towards Ash's hou-er...mansion. Artemis jumped at a butterfly and Jay and Kat jumped at bubbles. "So, who was the guy that kissed what's her name…Skye? Yeah, her. Who's he? He's hot.."

Sora looked at her, almost confused. "You saw that?"

"Yeah."

"And you didn't do anything?" Sora glared at her.

"No, you guys seemed to be handling it fine."

"You could've stopped it!"

"I know." Sora narrowed his eyes at her, and walked away. Mina seriously needed some help.

----

Shelby leaned against the railing on the balcony, her legs pulled to her chest. Her hand rested lightly on her right ankle, which had been scraped when she fell. She soon noticed she wasn't alone, but didn't say anything. Riku kneeled next to her and moved her hand from her ankle so he could get a better look at it.

Shelby watched with interest as he healed it. He paused before looking up at her, his eyes once again filling with tears. "I'm sorry." His voice was quiet as if he wasn't sure he was even allowed to speak to her. Shelby felt her own eyes filling with tears for the first time in years. She placed her hand back on her ankle, even though it was healed, and Riku put his hand over hers.

"I know." Shelby whispered back.

"It wasn't me. It wasn't my fault. I never would have done that."

"I know, Riku."

"I wouldn't-what?"

"I know." Jay appeared in the doorway and, seeing tears in Shelby's eyes for the first time since he had met her, immediately became worried.

"Bee? Bee, what's wrong?" Jay ran over to Shelby and hugged her.

"I'm ok, Jay. Why don't you and Kat go play with Vix?"

Jay nodded, glancing at Riku to see if he was why Shelby was like this. But he had tears in his eyes too so he probably wasn't why she was so close to crying. Jay ran from the room. Riku moved a bit closer and Shelby tensed. "What's wrong?"

He seemed close. Too close. Dangerously close. She could feel his breath and see every detail of his face. "I- it's," she stuttered, her mind clouded with thoughts of _them._ Thoughts and memories of everything from her past. The memories of _them._ "It's been so long." She closed her eyes and held onto her control.

"So long for what?" She shuddered as his breath reached her neck.

"So long since I've seen them. So long since I hugged them. So long since they told me it'd be all right. So long since they reminded me how to love." Her eyes remained closed, her control slipping. Her eyes were full and one wrong question, one wrong remark would make her lose all the years of control she had held in.

"Who?"

"My father and brother. They…they died when I was eight." She took in a sharp breath as the hand on hers tensed.

"Is that why you…why you can't love me? Why you won't?"

Another painful breath. "Yes." He was closer now. Too close for comfort. But she didn't care. As his lips pressed against hers for the first time six years of tears started to fall. As he kissed her again the tears for her father fell. As he kissed her a third time, the tears for her brother fell. And as he kissed her again, the tears for him fell. The tears that told her how wrong she had been about him. The tears that asked why she had to be how she was.

Tears fell for Skye and Ash and Sora. Tears for Jay and how he reminded her so much of her brother. The tears that would change her forever.

--------

**Shelby: -sigh- so depressing xD**

**Skye: awww…damn you Riku! How dare you kiss me! RAWR!**

**Ash: Skye is SO mine.**


	12. MEW!

Hey. Everyone! Sorry for the long time it took to update. I had to go out and buy the lion king movie and watch it so I could write this chapter. (Oops, I guess that gives away a lot xD sorry) Well anyway, this chapter was written by **Shelby**, cause she pwns you all

Oh yeah, and I've been meaning to tell you guys about **Neopets!** xDD Yeah, me and Skye play neopets xD so if any of you guys play neopets drop us a neomail at xo(UNDERSCORE)fabulosity(UNDERSCORE)ox or treecko(UNDERSCORE)torchic(UNDERSCOREUNDERSCORE) but you're more likely to get a reply from xo(UNDERSCORE)fabulosity(UNDERSCORE)ox cause that my (Shelby!) account and I'm spiffeher that Skye. Anyway, done with the bleh and on with the chapter!

**BTW: Yes, we know the BHK's real name is Roxas but we decided to keep it Ash so we didn't have to change the story line. HAVE A NICE DAY! xD**

-x-x-x-x-x-

The next day tension filled the air. When Skye and Ash came down for breakfast, the didn't speak. Sora seemed a little sad and Jay was very upset; he was out of bubbles. Mina and Kat were mad at each other; they always are, aren't they? And Shelby never showed.

Jay suddenly looked up. "Skye, I thought you loved Ash, not Riku." Skye ran off crying. Ash glared at Jay. Ash ran off to fins Skye and Sora seemed to look even sadder. Mina didn't seem to care. She never does.

After breakfast Sora went to his room to get some rest before they had to leave. He sat on his bed, flipping through a scrapbook. It was a small, pocket sized one. He was planning to give it to Kairi, to tell her how he felt about her, but… The storm came. He had it in his pocket when it did.

He came to one page with Kairi at a party. Someone had taken the picture right when she was in a full-out laugh, so her smile was real. Under it, he had added a caption. 'I love your smile…' He turned the page. It was a picture of him and Kairi, when they were six, building a sand castle. 'I'll never forget this day at the beach, but Kairi…' He turned the page. A picture of Kairi and Sora with their arms around each other's shoulders, and Kairi giving him bunny ears. 'I love you.' He saw a tear hit the page.

_I'm crying…?_ He thought.

"I just miss her so much…" He closed the scrapbook and lay down, silently crying himself to sleep.

He woke up about an hour later to the cries of Mina.

"No! KAT GIVE THAT BACK! NOW!"

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"I CAN TOO, NOW GIVE!" Sora sighed and trudged out of bed.

"Kat… Give Mina whatever it is she wants…" He said sleepily. He heard Kat whine, and Mina's shouts of victory. Skye was yelling at Sora to go and seal the keyhole so they could leave. He dragged himself out the door, and sealed the keyhole, which was located on the clock tower.

They found Shelby and boarded the gummi ship. She seemed tired, but happy. No one felt like asking questions.

Ash and Sora decided to navigate together, so they were fighting the whole way. "Turn there!"

"No! AH! You almost killed us!"

"No I didn't! You did!"

"Turn here!"

"No! We'll run into that rock!"

"That's a world, not a rock!" Ash pouted, but turned the gummi ship towards the 'rock'. It actually _was_ a world. Go Sora! When they exited the gummi ship the first thing they all noticed was how hot it was. Of course, their surprise in the weather quickly faded. Especially when they realized how they looked.

Can you say 'meow'?

They were all lions!

Ok, so Mina, Kat, and Jay were birds, but close enough.

"Whoa..."

There was a really loud roar and everyone turned to look in the direction it had come from. There were two lions fighting, for some unknown reason. One had really dark brown fur and the other had...silver...fur...? Shelby pushed through them and bounded towards the fighting lions. "Shelby, no!"

Of course, she ignored them.

Ash wouldn't take that answer. He recognized one of the lions and even if she did too, she didn't need to be near _him_.

Ash jumped forward and stood in front of Shelby. She glared at him, but backed up. He obviously didn't want her going near them.

But when the silver lion was thrown back and hit a rock, causing him to cry out in pain, Shelby couldn't take any more. "Riku!" this distracted the darker lion, giving Shelby time to defend Riku. She growled at the lion. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The lion seemed taken aback.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing?' He's in my territory. And so are you!"

"Ah, piss off, would ya? We'll get out of your territory. Just give us a minute." He could tell she wasn't playing, and backed off. "Get out...now."

He left.

Shelby quickly turned to Riku, who was still on the ground. She crouched next to him. "Riku?" She whispered, using her...paw o.0... to move some of his fur from his face (heh, that sounds so funny xD). "Riku, are you ok?" The others were starting to make their way over, slowly.

Riku didn't seem to be moving...

"Riku..."

He suddenly jumped from where he was, pouncing on Shelby and pinning her to the ground. "RIKU!" She screeched, laughing a bit. This caused everyone else to exchange glances.

"Hey, babe." He said, giving her the best smile he could, being a lion and all...

She giggled, and the others decided it was safe to approach. "Did something i don't know about happen?" Skye asked.

Shelby pushed Riku off of her, then stood up. "Maybe..." She dodged another of Riku's 'attacks' and laughed. "Well, I guess we better get out of here." She started running towards what seemed to be out of the 'territory', towards the un-shaddowed places. Riku ran after her, the other still exchanging weird looks.

Shelby and Riku walked ahead of the group, chatting like friends for the fist time...ever. Skye looked at Ash. "What the fuck?"

"I really don't know..."

"What do you think happened?" Sora asked. Mina, Kat and Jay flew overhead.

"I wish we knew." Skye sighed. "At least she seems happy now. I mean what the _hell_ could've made her so _damn_ happy?" Skye seemed almost mad. Well, technically, she was. Just yesterday she had been kissed by Riku and now Shelby seemed happier than ever with him. What the _hell_ was going on in her head!

"I don't know, Skye. I really don't know."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Eh, stall chapter. Heh... -rubs back of neck- don't kill me...SKYE DID IT! **


	13. Just the two of us

**Chapter by Shelby. If you don't like it, blame Skye n.n;;**

**Disclaimer: Must I say it? We don't own KH. BUT! I own Steve and Bob the bamboo plants n.n**

**Anyway, sorry about the neopet thing in the last chapter. Fanfiction wouldn't let me put underscores...**

**ON WITH THE STORY! n.n**

-x-x-x-x-x-

They walked for what seemed like forever. The didn't stop until almost sunset, when they reached what seemed like just a big...rock. The stared at it for a while until another lion came out, standing at the edge of the rock...thing. He seemed mad, upset at the least. Another, smaller lioness came out behind him.

"Daddy, why can't he stay?"

"He's not one of us, Kiara."

"He's no different than us!"

"Yes he is!" she jumped from the rock and ran towards the shadowed place. The older lion sighed. Shelby started to climb to the top of the rock. Riku followed her, but Ash and Skye exchanged glances. When Sora started to follow, Skye and Ash decided it would be ok. They sure do worry too much, don't they?

Shelby was the first one up, so the lion noticed her first. "Who are you?"

"Uhh...I'm Shelby.." She smiled. "We're here to uhh...help. Was that your daughter? If you don't mind me asking, what was she talking about?"

"Some lion from another pride. She thinks he's different than he really is. I can't get through to her."

"I bet I could." Shelby said. Riku stood next to her and nodded.

"Hopefully you can. But you should stay. Being out after dark isn't a very safe thing to do. And as much as I would like to find her now, I know she's at least half safe. They wouldn't hurt her...yet."

They decided to stay with the lion pride for the night. They would try to solve the problem tomorrow. After meeting all the other lions, they decided to get some rest. It had been a long, yet uneventful day.

Shelby lay near the entrance of the cave that was inside the rock, which they found out was pride rock. Riku appeared next to her and laid next to her. He sighed. She looked up at him. "You're staying?"

He looked up at the stars and took a minute to answer. "If you'll let me."

To answer, she pulled herself a little closer to him and rested her head on his paw (xD).

Skye glared at them from the back of the cave. Ash lay next to her, his paw laying lazily over her, and Sora was a few feet away. Mina, Kat, and Jay were next to Sora..Kat was next to Jay (n.n). Poor them...they had to be birds. "I don't think he's..."

"Skye," She looked at Ash. "It's ok. Don't worry. Okay?" Skye nodded reluctantly.

Riku woke in the middle of the night, feeling lonely and cold. He looked around. Everyone was sleeping around him, but Shelby was no where to be found. He stood up and walked outside, sighing with relief when he saw her standing at the edge of the rock (ok, what else am I supposed to call it? x.x)

"Shelby, what are you doing?" He whispered so he wouldn't wake anyone else.

She turned to look at him, slightly startled. "Just...watching the stars." They were silent for a while, then Shelby sighed and turned to Riku. "Let's go find her now. Just the two of us." Riku blinked.

"What?"

"Come on, please?"

Riku looked back towards the cave. Everyone was still sleeping. No one would know...unless they woke up...

"Ok." He smiled and Shelby bounded down the rock. He quickly followed. She was obviously hyper, which was weird, because she immediately took off running. Riku finally caught up to her, after about two minutes. "You sure are fast...for a girl." She jumped at him, and actually caught him. They tumbled to the ground, laughing.

They just laid there for a few minutes, catching their breath and laughing. They stood up and continued walking, slower than before. Shelby suddenly stopped, her ears perked up, and she looked around. "What is it?"

"Shh." Riku was quiet. After about a minute Shelby stopped. "I thought I heard something..." Before she could finish a lion, much like the one Riku had been in a fight with, jumped from a patch of tall grass. Shelby and Riku barely ducked out of the way in time.

"Run!" Riku commanded, and Shelby did just that. They ran. Luckily they were a little faster than the other lion. They ran until they reached a river. Riku was ready to cross; Shelby froze. "What is it? Come on!" Riku panted.

"I-I can't." She started to back away. Riku's eyes grew wide. The other lion was coming and now was not the time to freeze. "I just...I just can't."

"What? Why?" He swallowed hard, trying to catch his breath. "Please. Just tell me."

"There's water..."

"Yes! It's a river! Of course there's water!" He hadn't meant to sound so mean, and he was glad Shelby didn't notice.

"I don't like water." He could hear the other lion now.

"Why? It's just water. We just have to cross the river. Please. Come on!"

"M-my father...and my brother...my brother couldn't swim and the water was too deep and my father tried to save him but he...he couldn't...neither of them made it out." She said it fast and Riku only understood half of it, but it was enough.

"I'm sorry, but..." A group of lions surrounded them, seemingly out of no where. Riku growled, "Not again, you're not." He wasn't about to lose this because of water. "Shelby, what would your father have done if he were here?"

She hesitated, not taking her eyes off the other lions, who were circling them. "He...he would go across the river."

"Shelby..." She jumped over the smallest lion and headed for the river bank. Riku followed, as did the other lions. Shelby ran towards a fallen log, and ran across it, careful not to get close to the edge. She made it across on pure adrenaline. Riku followed close behind, knocking the log and some of the lions into the flowing river.

They ran a little further before collapsing under a half-dead tree. It was then Shelby decided that was the scariest thing she had ever done. She leaned on Riku and cried.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Another stall chapter. I had to get this part up so the next chapter would work. So...yeah. And AWWW xD**

**Shelby: n.n**

**Riku: n.n SMOOCH!**

**Skye: o.0;;;;;**

**Ash: EWWW! Get a room!**

**Riku: ok! n.n**

**Shelby: n.n;;**

**Skye: Um... ew-kay...**


	14. Just dandy, thanks

**Chapter by Shelby n.n well..most of it anyway. And yeah, we're changing some of this around a bit, so...DEAL WITH IT! xD**

**Disclaimer: We don't own it n.n;;**

**ON WITH IT!**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sora woke feeling something poking his side. It hurt. Bad. "Jay..." He groaned, rolling over.

"Excuse me...?" Sora's eyes shot open. He immediately stood up, on alert. "Well, now that you're awake, it seems two of your friends are missing." Sora looked around. Skye and Ash were standing in a corner, talking quietly. The cave was almost empty except for a few other lions and Jay, Mina, and Kat.

"When did it happen?" He asked as Skye and Ash made their way over.

"We're not sure. They weren't here when the first lioness woke. Your other friends suggest you find them immediately. It's not safe out there in the wild." Sora nodded, exchanging glances with Skye and Ash.

"We'll get right on it." They left immediately.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Shelby woke feeling like she was being watched. She looked up, straight into Riku's eyes. "Umm...hi." He smiled.

"Hey."

Shelby stood up and stretched. She wished it was sunny, but this whole place looked as though it hadn't had sun in years. She sighed and Riku stood up next to her. "We should get going..."

"Yeah...we should." They walked for a few minutes in silence. Shelby shivered and walked closer to Riku. It seemed to get colder as they walked. "Hey, Riku?"

"Yeah?" He glanced at her for a second before looking back ahead of them.

"Where do you think Kairi is?"

"I don't know but I wish I did. You worried about her?"

"I try to be...but I just don't know her that well. I've only met her once. I was really little. I guess I was only about five. My brother wasn't even born yet." She paused, mentioning her brother was painful. "I don't remember much about her."

There was a pause. "Where did you live? Kairi always talked about where she was from, but she could never remember where."

There was another pause. "I don't remember."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Skye rolled over in the grass. "I wonder where Shelby and Riku are...?"

Ash joined her. "I wish I knew. You miss her, don't you?"

"Yeah... I've known her since I was three. I'm worried."

"Where did you guys live?"

"I... can't remember... I think it was a big place, though. I remember halls, corridors, auditoriums, anything, you name it, it was there. But... Where was it?" A tear fell.

"Aww, Skye..." Ash said. He hated it when Skye cried.

"Ash, I'm scared." Skye said, looking down.

"Of what?" Ash asked, getting even more worried.

"Of... Riku," Skye said, the words tumbling from her mouth.

Ash took a step back. "That bastard... When I see him, I'll-"

"Ash, don't worry about it. I'm just getting upset over nothing."

"HE KISSED YOU!" Ash was running in circles now. He was freaked. Sora bounded up.

"Hey guys, we can go look for them now... I just got out of an incident with Mina... not pretty." He looked up, noticing Skye was crying and Ash looked pissed.

"Are... you guys ok?"

Ash growled. "Oh we are just _dandy,_ thanks!"

Sora walked off, calling behind him, "Well, we'll leave when you kiss and make up!"

Skye ran after Sora, but Ash stayed put. He needed to think.

Sora stopped walking and turned to Skye. "What did Ash do to you?"

"It's not what Ash did, it's what Riku did."

"Oh... That bastard!"

-x-x-x-x-x-

Riku and Shelby heard talking, so they crouched down and hid so they could listen without being heard. They were too far away to make out exactly what they were saying, but they could tell some of the voices. "Isn't that...isn't that Kiara?" Selby whispered.

Riku listened a bit longer, then nodded. "Yeah, I think it is."

They listened a little longer then recognized another voice. "That...that sounds like the lion you were fighting!" Shelby narrowed her eyes towards the direction the voice was coming from. "I'll kill him-"

"Shelby!" Riku whispered harshly. "Don't worry about it."

There was a scream and some not-so-happy roars. Shelby and Riku exchanged glances, then jumped into action. They jumped from their hiding spot and saw about thirty lions attacking Kiara, and the lion Riku had been fighting. Shelby shrugged, but decided she had to help Kiara even if that other lion was on her side. Though she doubted that.

Shelby and Riku jumped into the fight. The pole that connected her lighting rings appeared in Shelby's mouth so she could fight. (ok, weird o.0) Riku's Soul Eater also appeared. This got them lots of weird looks. Shelby hit one lion and sent it flying back. Another lion jumped at her from behind, digging it's claws into her back. She cried out in pain.

"HAVE NO FEAR! SORA IS HERE!" Sora, Ash and Skye jumped into the fray. He jumped on the lioness that had jumped on Shelby. It ran away like a girl...since it was one...

Ash and Skye went to attack random lionesses and lions. Skye's scythe appeared, and Ash was having trouble with two keyblades. Suddenly, through all the noise and...stuff... Simba and all the other lions appeared and started to help. Seeing the king of all lions standing in front of them, most of the lionesses back off a little. They knew that eventually Simba would fight Zira to settle things.

Zira smirked and walked forward. Simba growled. The lion Riku had fought, who they later found out was named Kovu, walked forward with Kiara. "Stop!" Kiara cried.

"Stay back, Kiara." Simba growled, not even glancing at her.

"Stop it!" Kiara and Kovu yelled out. This barely got them looks. They decided it was time to end this. They jumped between Simba and Zira. "Listen to us!"

Simba stopped. He didn't want Zira to hurt Kiara.

Eventually Kiara and Kovu convinced the prides to join together; they were no different. There was no blood shed or fighting, so it was all boring. Everyone decided to leave. "ARE YOU CRAZY?" Skye screamed. Shelby glared at her.

"Probably."

"I'm serious! You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"Not that you would have _cared_ or anything!" Shelby walked away to where Riku was standing a few yards away. "My god! I don't see what's gotten into her!" She sighed, and closed her eyes.

"Hey," she looked up at Riku. "everything's gonna turn out fine. Ok?"

She nodded, "Ok. If you say so..."

"I do. Now, I have to go." He glanced over at Skye and Ash. They were waiting on Sora to seal the keyhole. He was having trouble with that, being a lion and all. "I...I don't know when I'll be able to see you again. I shouldn't have come out here and especially not for so long. And it obviously makes Skye mad when I'm around...but I see why."

"I'll talk to her. Or try to anyway." Riku smiled.

"Good luck. I really need to go..." Shelby nodded and a portal appeared behind him. "I'd kiss you, if I wasn't a lion." and he left.

Shelby sighed and stared at the spot the portal has been in. She turned when she heard Jay calling her. "Come on, Bee! Let's go!" Shelby glanced back to where Riku had been, before running off to join the others.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Yeah, I know that in KH2 it'll be the lion king 1, not 2, but i like the lion king 2 better. so...BOO YA! XDD I just felt like saying that...soo...yeah. BYE!**


	15. Note from Us

Well, guys, I have bad news. KHANVR will no longer be a shared story. I, Shelby, am no longer going to write for it, but I'm sure Skye will. If she wants to, that is. Don't worry, I'm not writing this to tell you the story is over, I'm only writing this to tell you I will no longer be writing for this.

It's a long story why, but I think this is best for you all. Skye is free to use any ideas I have come up with up until this point. So some of the things might be mine, but I didn't write them. I'll tell you know, we had planned two sequels, but because of this, I'm not sure those will be happening. But, I'm sure they will.

Anyway, this isn't that last time you'll see some of my writing. Be looking for a story I'll soon be posting, _Wandering Heart_. Here's a little preview for you:

_Laney ran as fast as she could towards him. She reached him within seconds and launched herself into his arms. She cried his name over and over, her happy tears soaking his shirt. "Shhh." He reassured her that he wasn't leaving anytime soon. "I'm here, and I'm not leaving you again."_

_But happy moments don't always stay happy. Roxas appeared a few feet away, a smirk plastered on his face. "Come now, Riku. You didn't think you could hide from me forever, did you?"_

Ok, thats all you can have, for now. Keep your eyes open for it, and bye for now.

Tons of love to all our reviewers,

Shelby

**EDIT: The above story info has been changed. The name of the story will me "Darkened Heart" and the OC character's name has been changed. BUT, you can't know it yet **

**Here's a preview from this 'new' story:**

"_**No," tears threatened to fall from my eyes. I stepped in front of Riku, blocking Maleficent's path. "You've hurt me enough. I don't even remember which organization fool took me, and i won't let them take Riku."**_

_**I shook uncontrolably, but stayed where I was. Maelficent looked as though she was in deep thought, considering what I said, but all I saw after that was black.**_


	16. Return to Port Royal

**Sorry it took so long to update. It is a very long story and I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE TIME xD! I don't own anything that might be mentioned in this chapter! ON WITH THE CHAPPY!**

Shelby gazed out of the window with her head propped on her hand in the gummi ship, glad to be on two feet again. She popped up from her position, and said, "Hey, we should go see Jack. You know, Sparrow."

Ash muttered, "Yeah, I haven't gotten drunk in a long time..."

"What!" Skye said.

Ash waved his hands in defense. "Nothing, nothing..." He went back to the controls and turned the ship around.

O-O-O-O-O-O

They stepped off of the ship and Jack was first to greet them. "Ah, back for more, I see?" Skye smiled.

"Yes."

"There's your trusty random hotel, to your right. I'll be off to a bar, join me if you wish..." And with that, he staggered off to a large building.

Ash gestured to it. "Wanna?"

In the end Sora said he'd stay with Jay and Kat, and everyone else was going to have a good time.

Skye bought 2 beers in one hour. She didn't want to get drunk. Mina was sitting in a guys lap, making out with him. When Skye looked for her again, she was making out with a different guy. Ash was sitting on a couch, laughing at someone said, but he was obviously drunk.

Skye heard the song 'Helena' by My Chemical Romance, and went to look for Ash.

She found him, alright. He was dancing, dirty, with Shelby. Skye's jaw dropped, and she grabbed him by his upper arm and threw him into a secluded room.

"Ash! Why would you do that!" She noticed he was swaggering. "You're drunk... that explains it..."

Ash laughed. "Fuck yes I am!" He moved forward and kissed her. Skye was surprised that it was softer than his kisses normally were.

She threw him back. "There's no time for that!" He wrapped his arms around her, and eased Skye back onto the nearby couch. She was surprised that he seemed gentler when he was drunk, as opposed to when he was sober.

She felt his hands slip under her shirt, but she didn't care. She was too occupied with his kiss. Skye didn't notice hands on her skin until he slipped her skirt off. She didn't stop him. She loved him, and hoped he wasn't too drunk to realize that he felt the same way.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Shelby blinked. She was in a hotel room. (gotta love those random hotels...) She sat up, and looked around. Will Turner lay in the bed next to her. "OH MY GOD! WILL! Oh, headache..."

Skye woke up in a hotel room next to Shelby's, and smiled at the memory of last night. She glanced at Ash, who was still asleep. She sighed and went outside. She watched the sun rise, then went inside for breakfast.

She rested her head on Ash's. "I had a good time last night," she whispered.

He nodded. "Yeah, me too." He shoveled more pancakes into his mouth.

_He must not remember..._ Skye thought. _He _was_ drunk, after all... _She sat down next to him, and helped herself to Shelby's pancakes. (THAT IS NOT AS GROSS AS IT SOUNDS!)

Shelby said, "Eat fast, everyone. We are leaving."

Skye gaped. "Why!"

"Barbossa is back, and we don't wanna be around when he hits land," She said, shooting a glance at Ash, who blushed.

When everyone was done with breakfast, Shelby ushered them into the gummi ship and they took off.

**Erm... Stall-ish chapter. Well, it'll have relevance in 2 more worlds... Muhahahaha... -cough- kay. **

**OK I LUV U BUH BYE!**

**Ja-ne! n.n**


	17. Another note but this one is kinda good!

**Yeah yeah, another note x.x;;**

**Me and Shelby have agreed that Shelby will finish up KHANVR. (We are nearing the end!) When Shelby has finished, I will write the entire sequel before posting it, so you won't have to worry about no updating.**

**But you will go sequel-less for a while…**

**HAVE A NICE DAY FROM US!**

**Skye: Now I gotta wait for Shelby -.-**

**Shelby: n.n;**

**Ash: Lotsa things are gonna happen! The biggest plot twist, is that—**

**Riku: (slaps hand over Ash's mouth) Shuddup! Don't tell em!**

**Jay: o.o**

**Kat: o.o**

**Mina: -.-**


	18. Damn Notes

This is Skye, bringing bad news. The KHANVR fics are discontinued. This was coming for a while, and Shelby and I talked and agreed that this was best. Our lives are both insanely hectic, and I am in the process of moving.

But don't think I'm gonna leave you hanging. Right now, I'm going to tell you what we had planned for all three fics.

For the rest of KHANVR, Mina walks out on the group, we find out that Ash is Yuffie's cousin, and Skye is pregnant. And… that's about it.

For the sequel, called Careful What You Wish For, Skye has three children. Hayley Tai, the oldest boy, is who Skye was pregnant with in KHANVR. Her second oldest is a boy named Dona Jude, the protagonist of the story. Her third is a three month old girl named Saru Kashli.

Shelby has four kids. Nollie is her oldest, followed by Tru, the heroine, and her twins, whose names I can't seem to remember.

One night when Tru and Dona are on the bell tower in traverse town, a heartless appears right after Tru said she wished the stories Skye and Shelby told them were true. We also find out that Dona is the next keyblade master. (In case you couldn't tell, Dona and Tru are paired.)

The whole fic is Dona, Tru, Skye, Shelby, Ash, Riku, Sora and Jay going to seal all the keyholes.

In the very last chapter, Skye is killed by Mina, who is now working for Organization XIII.

The third fic is called 'Nothing More to Lose', and takes place four years after Skye's death. Dona and Tru are living together in the Radiant Garden.

One day Dona sees a green energy ball. He calls Tru in to look at it. Before he can do anything, Tru and Dona are sucked into Bewixt and Between. When they find their way out, they are in Traverse Town. But something is not right. Things look different, and no one seems to notice them. Dona looks at the café and sees Skye and Shelby, drinking coffee and water. Tears come to his eyes as he runs to hug his deceased mother, but he goes straight through them. They had gone back in time.

I have yet to come up with an ending for it, but it seems it is no longer needed.

I am very sorry about this, and I hope you will continue to read my stories (chocolatexchocobo) and Shelby's (xxmango). Thank you.


	19. Chapter 19

As a result of all the notes in this fic, and the lies within them, I've decided to finish everything once and for all. This note will hold everything that has caused Skye and I to discontinue KHANVR.

First of all, Skye and I have been friends for a little over 2 years now, I think. Maybe 3, if you count the time between when we met, and when we really became good friends. We've had our problems, and plenty of fights, mostly over stupid things.

I can hold a grudge. It's very easy for me to get pissed, and not speak to someone. I haven't spoken to Skye's cousin, who was my best friend before Skye, in almost a year and a half. Maybe longer.

Each time Skye and I fight, it takes things out on KHANVR. Of most of the fights we've had, most have been my fault. Little things get on my nerves, and sometimes Skye didn't respect that, and I would blow up, get mad, and mot speak for a while. Most of the time, it's only a few hours that we don't speak. But a recent argument actually took place because of KHANVR. Skye didn't want to write for KHANVR, and wanted me to finish, so she could take MY idea, and write the sequel.

I had actually posted a note in chapter 18 (chapter before this) but Skye, knowing it revealed that she had lied, posted a note over it.

In that note, she makes it seem as though she's going through a hard time, asked me to finish, and I wouldn't. But that's not how it is. We are BOTH in the process of moving, my mother just tried to kill herself (whole different story, but still), and having just been taken out of one school, and moved to home school for the rest of the year, I terribly miss my friends. School held most of my life, and my friends –one in particular, who's name I won't say-- got me up and going to school. Some of my very best friends were there, and my worst mistakes and best kept secrets will forever lie with those people.

Along with everything that's happening to us, I have a HORRIBLE temper when it comes to some things. At times, I'll get to where if someone says something about something I like and they don't, I'll snap at them. I've lost friends before I made them plenty of times because of this. But that's ok. Sometimes, I'm better off alone. And if people can't respect my needs, I don't want to respect theirs.

I grew up as an only child for 6 years. I found out about a year ago that I have not only one, but two sisters. One is 11, and one is 7. I'm currently 13 (14 in 13 days! xD). The 6 years when I thought I was an only child, I learned how to be by myself when I had to be, deal with it, and eventually, value privacy more than almost anything. Maybe that was a mistake, but now, if someone invades my privacy, I tend to bite their head off.

Another result of that, is I hate to be touched, or even hugged. Skye hates that xD. But, she deals with it…most of the time.

So as not to make this note any more boring, I'll leave out every other detail of my life, and stop here.

**The point of this not, is to tell you that it's not MY fault we are stopping this. Skye LIED to you, and said we agreed that I would finish KHANVR on my own. That DID NOT happen.**

Enough for now. Later, peeps. (heh xD)

**Shelby**


End file.
